First Memory of Love
by arsenous elation
Summary: A teaser prequel for my upcoming fiction!Setting: Uchiha Itachi is assigned to captain a special ANBU Black-Ops Team, who will make a name across the Nations: The 'Pride of the ANBU'. But their unity will soon be crushed. FINISHED with SOME UPDATES.
1. Untitled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**((This is just a TEASER okay? So I guess it's supposed to be short! Uhmm. Sorry for that. Yeah. Please review! or something... Thank you if you review :) ))**

**Oh and yeah, if you want, please join my RPG-ish forum! It's titled 'The Astral Moon's Light on the Snow'! :)**

* * *

**Chapter-o1**

**The Pride of the ANBU**

* * *

**.×.**

**Nobody dared to move, nor make a sound. The silence was vital. Quivering. Acrid.**

The battlefield was continuously swept with the harsh winter wind, chilling every shinobi down to his spine. In each and every one of them, a sound was roaring in their ears. Rapid and anxious.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It was the beating of their hearts; each beat urging them to begin the warfare; urging them to ignite violence and spill blood onto the ground.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It is the last battle of the war; it was the determinant of the victor between Iwagakure and Sunagakure, who had asked for the help of Konoha. Both villages could not afford to lose, for failure is a blow that their respective leaders could not take.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

All of the shinobis from the two villages looked at their adversaries with determination and the intent to win. But something was amiss. And it made the Suna captain anxious.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The help from Konoha has not yet arrived.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Sir, will they come?" a nervous shinobi asked, breaking the silence. The captain, who was facing the enemy lines with a void expression, did not answer; he was afraid that the answer is a 'no'.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The Iwa captain raised a meaningful hand, alerting the army behind him into full-attention: they would have the first attack.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The wind died away, leaving an unbearable tension in the air. Awaiting.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Crunch._

As the Iwa captain was about to give the signal, he stopped himself. His watchful eyes scanned the enemy in front of him, finally resting at the one who made the sound.

Four young ANBU stood in front of the Suna ranks.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Relief and courage doused the Suna army; their help has arrived. But what baffled them is that Konoha sent only four ANBU to help them. And to add to the oddity, they seemed to be pre-teenagers. It was uncanny.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

An Iwa shinobi laughed mockingly at the ANBU's presence, saying, "Ah! So their help has come! Konoha sent four ANBU to help Suna? How foolish! And to think that these are mere children! You are underestimating the strength of Iwa!"

His colleague spoke without looking at him, "Fool! Don't you know who they are?"

The proud fool looked at his ally, and then to the ANBU team.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His ally replied solemnly, as if honoring their very presence, "They're the 'Pride of the ANBU', you fool."

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

The proud shinobi's valor sunk down onto the ground as did the others; there was no way that these four young ANBU couldn't be the infamous 'Pride' team. He took a second look at them, cowardice replacing his former bravery.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Dog. Wolf. Hawk. Tiger.

Their porcelain animal masks were the ones used to codename them, since no one outside the Konoha authority and their own families really knew about their identities. It is said that they were formed especially, even if they belong to the Black-Ops division, for the purpose of assassination and top-secret operations more notorious than of the usual Black-Ops ranked missions.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The wolf-masked male (considering he has the ANBU emblem on his right shoulder) held up three of his fingers up, then pointing to the west side of the enemy ranks. Next he held up two of his fingers and pointed to the east of the enemy ranks.

The tiger and the dog masked ANBU simultaneously nodded at their orders.

He lifted his index finger. The whole team poised to strike.

_Thump. Thump. Thu—_ The Iwa shinobis' hearts stopped as they realized what was going on: at the fall of that finger, their fate would be sealed and sure. Their bodies felt weak and boneless; the strategy of the Pride is fool-proof, for the members are to be distributed among the army divisions.

The Suna general swallowed, readying himself to give the signal, since he would send the army after the Wolf had given his signal. Anticipation struck his spirit. If the Tiger would take on the west, the Dog east, then the Wolf and the Hawk would take the north, where the strength of Iwa lay, and then there would be no escape.

The victory of Suna is secured.

The finger of the Wolf pointed straight towards the enemy; signaling the whole team to move.

And with a cry, the Suna and Iwa sent their armies off into battle.

Blood stained the ground, Violence hung in the air, and Death brought its mighty hand down on the dark horse of the battle. The Pride of the ANBU had brought the triumph of Suna over the war, without losing a life, but leaving no enemy alive.

* * *

**Yes... I get it, it sucks.. but I like it that way. please do review! Thank you! The next chapters might also be short... sorry!**


	2. Trust and Will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Uhmm, here's another chapter (nobody's reviewing yet...) So, yeah... The main chracters will be introduced next chapter. Do not worry!**

**In this Fan Fic, Kakashi is the same age as Itachi (I'm sorry), and so are the OCs in here...**

**Don't forget to join my forum, it needs many members! (****The Astral Moon's Light on the Snow) (yeah, I really need members)**

* * *

**Chapter-o2**

**Trust and Will**

* * *

**.×.**

**The Third Hokage was pacing; the report from the Wind Nation has not yet arrived. Danzo was in front of his desk, immobile and silent.**

"Sarutobi." Danzo spoke, his voice solemn and authoritative. "You do know the consequences if your team has failed, do you not?"

"Yes, I am. And I am sure that those consequences would not happen. I have utmost trust in the Pride." Replied the Third, returning the solemn tone Danzo gave.

"Disregarding their exceptional abilities," Danzo said with great dislike in his voice, "They are still young and inexperienced, except for their captain."

It was true, except for the team captain; it was the team's first war. There was no guarantee of their victory, regardless of their talents. They are indeed too young to fight a large-scale battle. Even so, the Hokage has great faith in them.

"Still, I trust in their success."

"Hm. The future of Suna and Konoha, the Wind and the Fire Nations depend of them, if they fail: we will all fall into the reign of the Earth Nation. You could have sent my faction to help them, but instead, you sent youngsters t o fight. You sent your best team, but I ask, are they capable enough to win?"

"They are, and they will."

"Let me see…" Danzo continued as he took the information data papers of the Pride team, not listening to the Hokage's answer, "You sent Kirahoshi Aica, Hatake Kakashi, Gatsuhashi Yukiko, Uchiha Itachi: the so-called 'Pride of the ANBU? Tsch. You sent a music genius, a dancer to aid the son of Hatake and the Uchiha prodigy? How suicidal, Sarutobi. How-"

But the other man cut him off. "First of all, I sent them because of their talent. I believe that no other ANBU could handle the Iwa as efficiently as the Pride can. Secondly, why would I pick a violinist and a dancer if I know that they would be the downfall of the other two? Do you think I'm that crazy? I think not."

His companion was dumbfounded, the Third's voice was venomous and stern, and so he kept silent.

"Let me tell you about them, Danzo…since you clearly don't know a thing about them or what to expect from them. Let me get this piece of information through your head why I chose those two to be in team with Hatake and Uchiha.

Kirahoshi Aica, of the Kirahoshi clan, has long been noted for her incredible strength and chakra control. When she was young, Tsunade, one the legendary Sannin, commented that Aica's attacks are as powerful as hers. But all of these are overshadowed by her talent in music. By far, her taijutsu and ninjutsu skills can par with Kakashi, only in a different type: strength and practicality.

Gatsuhashi Yukiko, a chuunin and a dancer, is not to be under estimated. She has great flexibility, agility, and a great mind. She can perform lightning fast attacks and dodge them, the same goes with casting and countering genjutsus. Yes, she is known for her mischief and loudness, but at the time of duty, she is as good as Itachi: coming up with absurdly genius strategies.

Can you not see now, Danzo? They are flawed, each of them. Yet do you see them falter in the eye of duty and danger? Did you ever hear of a casualty or a mistake involved in all of their missions? Were there any mistakes? There was none. Not any flaws. They are united, hiding every flaw in each other by their strengths." Sarutobi stopped as a raven soared through the open window, landing on his shoulder.

It was the raven of Yukiko. The Third took the paper from its talons and read it swiftly. A smile on his old and wrinkled face.

It was the report from the Wind Nation.

He turned to Danzo who looked at the paper in his hand. "It looks like my words proved themselves, Danzo." He spoke, throwing the paper towards him.

_Mission successful; battle has been won. Armistice would be signed in one week._

Once again, the Pride did not let the Hokage and the Council down. Their victory was no surprise, in fact, it was expected. The doubts about forming the team disappeared.

Danzo caught it and read he message. He crumpled the paper in anger, turning to leave, but Sarutobi's words stopped him.

"And lastly, your faction fares no better than any member of Pride. In fact, they can take everyone of your ANBU down…_individually_."

* * *

**Oh em gee. Wahaha. I dunno if this rises up to the standards of readers, since nobody's reviewing.... :(**


	3. Their Return and the Note

**.×.**

**The Nidaime waited in the mansion's rooftop for the team to arrive, and his patience is thinning out rather fast as every second passed.**

For they were late…again.

The afternoon sun blared down upon the village as its inhabitants bustled on in preparation for the nearing Festival of the Bells; clanking, yelling, and rustling blended together, amplifying the immense heat the people felt. They were oblivious to the outcome of the war, for the team's appearance had not been announced—which also signals the queue to tell the news to the villagers.

Sarutobi was looking on towards the general direction of the main gates when the team did arrive, passing through the guards and houses unseen, a slight breeze trailing after them.

"Good job, children" The Third remarked amusedly just as he felt the breeze of their passing blow gently by his side, their sign of recognition and mutual respect for the old man.

And of course, not to mention the additional thump on the back of the head by bird-masked kunoichi, as was provoked by the 'children' in his remark.

__

"Take a look at this, Nidaime." A shadow in the dark office spoke, handing the Third a thin and weathered scroll.

_From: Haru _

_It is true. I have confirmed the truth to this myth. The Blood of Rarity DOES exist—it was born in here, the Village of Purity and I think I have found the grave of Shin-hime, the deity of Izanami…it was empty. Tracing the relatives of a certain clan, I have found that a survivor exists…right here in the village! But now, I must hurry before—_

Sarutobi's wizened face tautened, his eyes widening in incredulity; there was no way that this scroll bears true facts. The Blood of Rarity is nothing but a myth, and this piece of information could be a form of a joke. It must be.

But nevertheless, he was not going to make any chances, any single evidence that this bloodline truly does exists…can be the cause of countless wars.

"Uchiha, I want you to investigate on this." He ordered, hardening his shock into determination.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The shadow complied, his eyes switching unto the Sharinggan.


	4. Denial and Conflict

**.×.**

"**Hey pops, I'm ready for work!"**

"Good to see 'ya back, Yukiko…Now hands up! You've got a lot to do!"

A white apron flew outside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, to be caught by pale hand belonging to Gatsuhashi Yukiko.

She was absent in work for almost a week, due to the last battle with the Iwa shinobis. But Mr. Teuchi understood that a chuunin like her (since he does not know that Yukiko is part of the famous Pride team) has missions to accomplish.

"How's life in here?" Yukiko asked, just as she entered the bar while tying her apron's strings.

"Ah, 'bit fine; though that Naruto kid always came in here when you were gone—asking where his 'Yuki onee-san' was." Teuchi recalled as he went back to his work.

"-Yeah, Yuki-chan…even the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi visited almost every day, Uchiha Sasuke isn't it?" Ayame, Teuchi's daughter joined in, entering the kitchen.

"Oh. Those two must be lonely—Kami, I'm getting soft! First it's Naruto, then Sasuke…Naruto is understandable, but Sasuke has a brother! I swear I'll kick Itachi's ass…"

"Hmm…now that you mention it, Uchiha-san is always distant from his brother—no, everybody. He's so aloof despite him being surrounded by you guys. And his eyes…seem to be so lonely and reserved." Ayame continued, stopping Yukiko's murmurs of threat.

"So you noticed too…I try to break inside that shitty wall of his but every time I do, he keeps shutting the fuck down!" Yukiko exclaimed, balling her hands into fists and flailing them in the air.

"Even you failed too, huh? Though it strikes me how you two seem to get along so well…as they say, opposites attract."

"Ayame-san, you are deluded… let's leave him alone now…wait, where are the customers?!"

Teuchi and Ayame exchanged knowing glances as Yukiko turned away from them and went to work, only to be distracted by Teuchi.

"The Festival of the Bells is approaching and they're too busy to come and eat in here; which means you are not needed here, Yukiko." He boomed, and then added,"Why don't you visit Naruto, or Sasuke? Maybe even ask Itachi to accompany you to the said festival? I know you like him very much."

Yukiko's face brightened, visiting Naruto and Sasuke seems like a good idea, but her merriment was doused by Teuchi's last statement. She _does_ not like the Uchiha, and that's for sure.

"Hey, I don't like—CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM ALREADY?!"

"Okay, okay…but that means, you _do_ like him."

"ARGH!! NO, I DON'T!!"

**.×.**

**As the ruckus continued in the ramen bar, two young nins passed by, overhearing some of the shouts of their teammate.**

"-STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM ALREADY?!"

"I'm guessing Teuchi-san ticked her off again." Kirahoshi Aica remarked, pausing by the bar before continuing to walk alongside with the silver-haired shinobi.

"Yeah. I think it's 'bout Itachi…again." Hatake Kakashi replied, smiling underneath his mask as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh well, she doesn't want to admit it but I think she likes him…well to put it correctly, _neither_ of them wants to admit that is."

"Denial, eh…though I'm sure both know what's going on, right? So they don't need to admit their…uhh…love?" Kakashi was unsure of what words to say, so last part came more of a question than a statement.

'_Denial, like us?' _Aica though as she looked up the bright sky.

They might be more mature than Itachi and Yukiko's case, but that did not stop them from acting like the latter pair. Surely, both pairs can muster up the courage to say their own emotions?

But no; in the circumstances the Pride members dwell in, uncertainty and doubts swirl in with the truths—and secrecy and denial seem good shields from those. It was a notion induced by the early experience of war and violence; with betrayals flying around, and amidst the ceasefire, who could trust who?

Even as they have started to see glimpse of peace, the past has done irreversible things. And for example, the bliss of secrecy is a very securing scar indeed.

"Hey Aica, are you listening?" Kakashi's drawling voice pulled the kunoichi back into reality.

"Eh?"

"Wolf was asking if you were to take Arrou to the Festival of Bells." The shinobi repeated, using Itachi's ANBU codename.

"Yeah…why is he asking?"

"Another investigation came on yesterday, and he's taking up the leads to discuss with us."

"Ah..." Aica replied, dazed from her own thoughts. Why would Uchiha want with her orange-haired ward? "C'mon, let's go to the Bridge…"

Kakashi glanced at the female beside him and smiled; the Bridge Aica mentioned was the very bridge that pulled them together, the Bridge of the Gods.

**.×.**

**Itachi held his breath; it was only the first day of his investigation and he already has a lead.**

He stared at the files laid in front of him, astounded. The deducted information written on his scroll points to certain person in Konoha…who allegedly possesses the Blood of Rarity.

It was unbelievable of course, and if the Blood was indeed authentic, the Hokage will issue an order to annihilate or secure the certain person. This Itachi could not take, the person was known and close to his teammates…

* * *

**If ya wanna see AICA AND YUKIKO, 'YA BETTER GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**((This is just a TEASER okay? So I guess it's supposed to be short! Uhmm. Sorry for that. Yeah. Please review! or something... Thank you if you review :) ))**

**Oh and yeah, if you want, please join my RPG-ish forum! It's titled 'The Astral Moon's Light on the Snow'! :)**

* * *

Chapter-o4

Denial and Conflict

* * *


	5. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Special Thanks to:

RozenMaiden14

ILuvOdie

dawnito [wee! salamat,man!]

XxxnarusasuxxX

neko-ninja-girl (the 1st reviwer actually :])

**I actually have anothr chapter before this, but I cannot publish it here, so I published it in Quizilla.**

The title is: First Memory of Love [teaser] Sheet and Comments

((This is just a TEASER okay? So I guess it's supposed to be short! Uhmm. Sorry for that. Yeah. Please review! or something... Thank you if you review :) ))

Oh and yeah, if you want, please join my RPG-ish forum! It's titled 'The Astral Moon's Light on the Snow'! :)

**Chapter-o5**

**Discovery**

_"The greatest discoveries have come from people who have looked at a standard situation and seen it differently."  
__~Ira Erwin_

**.×.**

**It had been almost a week.**

Itachi had given the team the needed information through a letter delivered by a crow ("How unoriginal—I mean, I'm supposed to be the bird-person in here!" Yukiko had exclaimed)—which the team obeyed. Complaining.

The message was actually so brief that they would've mistaken it for an emergency message.

_Blood of Rarity. Himura clan. Village of Purity. Deity of Izanami. Urochu Family—Meet two days before the Festival, Area 23._

The message contained the titles they were to research on. And now, Yukiko was almost out of her wits because of spending too much time in the library and inside her home. Let us just say that she was unconsciously working hard to impress a certain Uchiha, since the kunoichi doesn't want to admit it…yet.

Yukiko scratched her head in irritation. Books were askew and scrolls were spread around her on the floor. So far, she was only able to research about the general facts about the whole Himura bloodline thing. Keyword being general, Yukiko was not satisfied at all. The whole investigation mostly relied on myths and legends. Fields in which the Gatsuhashi was not good in. it was good thing that some of the records of the Village of Purity was saved from the fire ("How the hell did it get to Konoha?!" that was Aica).

Logic and strategy. Equations and puzzles. Those thins make up her expertise, not just some kind of folklore that is claimed to be true. Though that was it seemed, Yukiko was able to deduct some information and piece them together.

"Argh. This is too much." Groaned the kunoichi as she stretched her back and rubbed her eyes. She had almost wasted a large-sized scroll and yet, the only useful things she was able to keep was a sheet of paper.

Everything else was full of deductions, opinions, and question marks.

"Argh! I hate this!" Yukiko groaned again as she pounded her fist on her head. Somehow, her head wandered off into the distant, breaking her analytical thinking.

Naruto. Ramen. Pranks. Dancing. Sasuke. Park. Training…Arrou.

Yukiko bolted out of her trance, as she realized something. In a flash, she leafed through books and scrolls, looking for something.

_The letter was nine years old; almost four generations after the Himuras' existence. And probably written at the same time when the Village of Purity was raised to the ground._

_The Senju clan once lived in the Village—an ally of the Himura clan._

_The Himuras had enslaved a whole clan because of unknown reasons, the Urochus._

_The Daughter of Izanami belonged to the thirteenth generation of their clan._

_She had a twin who disappeared right after turning ten._

_The twin was allegedly taken by the Ichihara clan, who, as rumors say, sold the child to slavery. The whole clan was convicted and proven guilty._

_Wars. The Himura clan disappeared after a battle with the Uchiha clan._

_When Konohagakure was founded and at the Shodaime's reign, the Deity disappeared._

Yukiko's eyes read faster and more frantic—pieces starting to fall perfectly…or so she thinks.

_After almost a century, during a famine, only one migrated in the Village. An Ichihara woman_

_The Urochu clan took in a traveling pregnant woman at the same time._

"A century…? Wait…" said Yukiko, seemingly talking to herself as she did some assuming and calculating. "Oh shit."

The Gatsuhashi rushed out of her room and ran through the streets; towards the orphanage where Aica Kirahoshi worked.

If her calculations were correct, then Yukiko might have found the survivor of the rarest bloodline—the Blood of Rarity.

* * *

**Thank you for supporting this fiction. :]**

* * *

* * *


	6. Miscalculations

thank you all so much for supporting this TEASER :] :]

* * *

**Chapter-o6**

**Miscalculations**

**

* * *

**

**.×.**

**It didn't matter how or why, the facts undeniably pointed at the _right _person.**

Itachi looked straight at the Nidaime, his face as stoic as ever as the old man finished talking. Talking about the sealed Kekkei Genkai hidden in the Konoha laboratories, about a love story concerning the founders of the Leaf which transcends through time, about how he made a miscalculation in his investigation…

And about his new mission against the secret rebellion of his clan.

Every detail he gave Yukiko and his teams were fakes. The real documents are in front of him.

_Arrou Urochu does not have the Blood of Rarity._

_Exterminating his clan was imminent._

_Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fell in love with the same woman._

Facts swirled in his mind, dizzying him.

"So," Sarutobi spoke, his voice clam and collected, "Are you ready to exterminate your clan…and the Rarity's heir?"

* * *

_end_

The teaser ends here. Um, I will start with **the real one** very soon. Thanks for supporting this fic…

Message me? :]


	7. UPDATE :

UPDATE: :]

I'm already working on the First Memory of Love! :) And I'm really trying to make it satisfying for you guys, so yeah... I'm trying my best to make this fiction a cool one. :)

The Title of the new First Memory of Love Fic is:

**Book I: First Memory of Love**

Thank y'all. :)

Watch out for the first chapter! Though updates will be slower...


End file.
